


In Search of a Good Home

by AdelenMontgomery



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelenMontgomery/pseuds/AdelenMontgomery
Summary: Clint saw an ad for a dog at the grocery store. He may or may not have fallen in love with the dog on the spot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> <http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/116579558571/imagine-person-a-of-your-polyship-brings-home-a>
> 
> <Prompt>

The flyer was pinned to the bulletin board at the local grocery store. It read:

_ We’re moving cross-country and can’t take our dog, Lucky, with us. He’s 4 years old, house-trained, neutered, and all his shots are up to date. We’re in search of a good home and new family for him. If you’re interested, take a number below and either Carol or Mike will answer! _

There was a picture of Lucky, an adorable golden retriever whose only flaw was that he was missing his left eye. That might have turned everyone else away, but it only endeared the dog to Clint. 

Who definitely didn’t call the number on the spot without calling Laura or Nat first. And he most certainly didn’t agree to meet the couple and the dog at the park at seven that night. Nope. 

*****

At seven on the dot, Clint pulled into the parking lot next to Green Park in his beat-up truck. A young woman with an excitable dog on a leash approached him as he got out of his truck. 

“Clint?” she asked tentatively. 

“Yeah. You must be Carol,” Clint replied, reaching out to shake her hand. She tightened her grip on the leash before taking his hand and shaking it. 

“Nice to meet you. This is Lucky,” Carol grinned, gesturing to her dog. “He likes people.”

“Hey there, buddy,” Clint cooed as he bent down to greet Lucky. Lucky nearly knocked him over when he put his paws on Clint’s shoulders. 

“Sorry! Lucky, no. Sit,” Carol commanded. Lucky complied after she glared at him sternly for a moment. 

“It’s alright,” Clint told her as he stood back up. 

“We tried to train it out of him, but,” she shrugged. “Anyway, Mike should be here in a few, he got held up at work. While we’re waiting though, do you want to play with him? I brought some of his toys.”

“I’d love to.” 

Clint  _ did not _ play with the dog for over an hour, and  _ did not _ agree to pick Lucky up the following afternoon. No, not at all. 

*****

All things considered, Clint probably should have said something about bringing home a dog. But then Laura and Nat would have had a chance to shoot down the idea, and Lucky would have ended up at the pound because nobody wanted a one-eyed dog. Besides, the kids were ecstatic. 

“Clint, why?” Natasha demanded as they watched Cooper and Lila run around with the dog. 

“He needed a new home! Come on, he’s adorable!”

“He has one eye.”

“So does Fury.” Natasha almost laughed. 

“Clint, we’re not saying he can’t stay,” Laura said. “But he’s your responsibility.”

“I know.”

“You still should have called me before you got the dog,” Laura stated. “I could have at least been prepared.”

“I forget sometimes you don’t see him around dogs,” Natasha said. “He can’t pass one by without asking to pet it.”

“Still? He did that when we first met.”

“He still does it,” Natasha confirmed. “He gets really sad when he can’t pet them, too.”

“Aw, you’re like a kid,” Laura cooed, pinching Clint’s cheek playfully. 

“Thanks for giving her more to tease me about, Nat,” Clint said dryly, hiding a smile. 

“She’d find something anyway,” Natasha shrugged, smiling now. 

“That I would,” Laura smirked, leaning her head on Clint’s shoulder and lacing her fingers through Nat’s. Clint kissed the top of her head. 

“That’s your superpower it seems,” he teased. Just then the kids ran up to the porch, Lucky on their heels. 

“Can we keep him?” they both asked, wrapping their arms around Lucky’s neck. His tail was wagging so fast it looked like he might be able to take flight if he got a running start. “Please?”

The three adults looked at each other. 

“Lucky can stay,” Laura said. Clint and the kids cheered, and Lucky started barking as Laura and Nat took it all in with amused smiles. The Barton family had just grown a little bit bigger, and a bit happier, too. 


End file.
